vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Zealot
Summary Protoss Zealots are Templar trained for martial prowess over their psionic powers. They train for decades for total control over their emotions, allowing them to enter a focused rage that makes them incredibly dangerous in battle. Zealots are also cybernetically enhanced to further improve their power and durability, and their Psi-Blades are known throughout the Koprulu sector for being able to cut through anything. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: Zealot | Centurion | Sentinel Origin: StarCraft Gender: Male or Female Age: Varies Classification: Alien, Protoss, Psionic, Warrior, Templar | Alien, Protoss, Psionic, Warrior, Nerazim | Alien, Android, Psionic, Warrior, Purifier Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Telepathy, Forcefield Projection, Durability Negation via Psionic Blades, limited Precognition, Resistance to Pain Manipulation (Zealots have trained to ignore extreme pain) | All previous, Invisibility and possible Intangibility via Void Manipulation | Self-Resurrection via Reconstruction Attack Potency: Building level (Can defeat Roaches, which are comparable to Hydralisks, while underground with only a single functional psi-blade) Speed: At least Peak Human movement speed, higher through their leg enhancements, with Superhuman reactions (Are fast enough to keep pace with Zerglings in combat) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Are vastly stronger than humans), likely Class 1 (Likely comparable or superior in strength to Marines) Striking Strength: Building Class Durability: Building level Range: Extended melee range with Psi-Blades and Solarite Reapers. Standard Equipment: Protoss Power Suit, Psionic Blade Focusers, Psionic Force Field Emitter, sometimes equipped with Solarite Reapers | All previous, with Psi Blades and the Solarite Reaper replaced with Warp Blade Focusers | As per zealot. Intelligence: High (Incredibly well versed in combat, as zealots train for decades in tactics and emotional control along with their martial skills) Weaknesses: Can only charge once every few seconds, their shields can be depleted and cannot regenerate until out of combat. Zealots cannot attack aerial opponents that use ranged weaponry due to their lack of ranged or psionic attacks. Destroying their psi blade or warp blade focusers will render them unarmed. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Charge: Zealots with cybernetic leg enhancements or the purifier Sentinels are able to close great distances in seconds through charging. Nerazim zealots, titled Centurions, are able to turn invisible and move through units while charging by manipulating void energies. In gameplay, Zealots can only charge again after a 10 second cooldown, and it is unknown if this is true otherwise. * Whirlwind: Templar Zealots armed with a Solarite Reaper are able to rapidly spin in order to damage enemies around them. In gameplay, this only lasts 2.5 seconds and has a 10 second cooldown. * Darkcoil: Centurions briefly stun their opponents when fighting them. Sufficiently large opponents instead have their movement and attack speed slowed. In gameplay, this only lasts 2.5 seconds and has a 10 second cooldown. * Reconstruction: Upon being destroyed, the Sentinel is able to reconstruct itself in a matter of seconds. In gameplay, this takes 10 seconds and has a 2 minute cooldown. In game, the Sentinel is invulnerable in this time, but is likely only there to balance the long duration. Key: Templar Zealot | Nerazim Centurion | Purifier Sentinel Note: The information on this page was found through the StarCraft 2 Website and the StarCraft Wiki. Gallery AiurZealot.png|A Templar Zealot, armed with a Solarite Reaper. NerazimCenturion.jpeg|A Nerazim Centurion. PurifierSentinel.jpeg|A Purifier Sentinel, a robotic recreation of the zealot by the protoss in ages past. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:StarCraft Category:Aliens Category:Telepaths Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Androids Category:Void Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Blizzard Category:Tier 8